


Theres a girl

by cutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie/pseuds/cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the date in 4x04 Killian comes home and talks to his brother about what happened during the date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theres a girl

He kicked open the door and shut it almost as quickly as he opened it. His grin was so big Killian was worried that he might not be able to fit through the door. His date with Emma had gone wonderfully and as he sat in his empty apartment he couldn’t help but feel alone. And he knew he shouldn’t think too much of it, he was a pirate captain after all, but he wanted someone to talk to. Wasn’t like he could call Emma and gush about how much he adored her. Killian didn’t think she’d take to it very much. But Killian knew one person who would love to hear all about his swan.  
Liam.  
Killian stood up from the bed he was laying on and sat on the chair beside the window. He got comfortable and found a star , that wasn’t green or moving, and cleared his throat.  
“Liam, there’s a girl,” Killian began shaking his head like he couldn’t believe what he was doing. It wasn’t like it was the first time Killian had done this, quite the opposite, so why was he so embarrassed? “And she’s- she’s amazing and I can’t get my head around the fact that she thinks of me the same way”  
“Liam, love changes you and I’m sorry you never were in love, because really it does change you,” Killian smiled looking down at his lap. “She makes me see purpose in what people are always talking about, the poets have shoved down everybody’s throat and it makes sense to me now,”  
“When we met I was mad and I didn’t understand what was happening and neither did she,” Killian smiled remembering “but we knew that we were meant to be, although she fought it and I suspect will still fight it until one of us wakes the other up from a bloody sleeping curse,”  
“I wonder though sometimes if she knows Liam,” Killian asked waiting for a response feeling his chest constrict when his brother didn’t prompt him to go on “I’m not sure she knows who she is to me, that the air she breathes is pure and green and lush and makes me want to shed my skin and be somebody better for her,”  
“If we were in the enchanted forest I probably would’ve had to prove myself more, for the fact that she would be the queen,” Killian paused “she would be the queen,” he repeated stunned.  
“She’s just spectacular brother, she loves people with her whole heart and nothing more or less and I just love her a lot Liam, and I know she does too.”  
“I’m sorry brother you didn’t have the opportunity to find love, but brother I think I’m in love enough to live it for the both of us”


End file.
